Orphaned Tav
by Ontinashe
Summary: Tavros has never known where he was from, he was dropped off at an orphanage nameless and disabled. Years later and he's still at the orphanage, He'd given up hope of someone wanting a broken child but he loved his makeshift family. Getting close to 18 he'll need to leave the orphanage, what he didn't know was he was loved and wanted in a loving family, and a Tall teens life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Homestuck is not mine.**

 **So I'm trying my hand on story writing, if you like it I'd love to hear from you, if you have critiques I'd really love to hear from you because I'd like to make my stories as easy as possible to read as well as keep them entertaining, so if I need to describe more or less then let me know.**

Tavros awoke to the familiar sound of screaming and playful kids, he tossed and turned in his rickety bed attempting to drown out all the infuriating noise in hopes to get another hour or two of sleep, as he felt multiple tiny hands shake him he knew that even the most mighty of all fairies couldn't grant him his wish.

In defeat he open one eye part way to scan his surroundings and plan a sneak attack against his intruders. Three children were preparing to pounce on there "Unknowing" slumbering prey, Tavros held back a smile as his plan was to be take action, he opened his eyes and in his all powerful voice let out his monstrous roar causing the children to scream and hide under there beds.

"Hey you little brats, I was trying to get a little more sleep you know" He sat up in his bed, ruffled his already messed up loose brown Mohawk, and couldn't hold back his laughter looking at his fellow orphaned room-mates. They soon came out from there hiding places before laughing along with Tavros before completing there first plan and tackled him back down on to his bed.

"Oh no you got me, this means the end for Tavros Page of Breath" Tavros choked on his air and stuck his tongue out and played dead, the kids scramble off of him and begin shaking him yet again. He lays still, holding back the urge to snicker when his attackers start to whimper and shake him more frantically.

"Tavvy, we were just playing right, you're not actually dead Tavvy come on wake up" One of the kids cries out causing Tavros to regret taking it this far, he spring up again and captures the nearly crying trio in his lap.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that, I'm not going to leave you guys so don't worry okay" Tavros rocks them back and forth on his bed and they soon begin to calm and they cling to him.

Tavros had grown up without parents, he didn't know who they were or what there names were, he didn't even know his own last name since he was dropped off at the door step of the orphanage as a baby. His name was given to him by the owners who had found him at the time. Tavros also had the unfortunate circumstance of not being able to walk, how he lost them or if he was born without his legs was another thing that he didn't know and he didn't care to much to figure out all of these mysteries in his life, the important things were that he didn't have legs now so there was no reason to fret over the past, and as for his parents, his life in the orphanage may not have been the most comfortable but he couldn't say he hated it, in fact he had come to love his life and couldn't imagine it any other way.

Tavros did want a family though, to have someone love him the way he was and to want him to be apart of there lives, he watched many of his friends leave through the years, adopted by loving families. As the years went on he decided that no one wanted him, who'd want a broken child was what he came to believe in and he gave up believing in the ideals of a family other then the one he had here.

But now that also was coming to an abrupt stop, his family was going to be ripped away from him again and there was nothing he could do about it, he looked down at the children on his lap and smiled warmly, he'd become a big brother to all the orphaned children that came and went through the doors, but he'd be 18 soon which would mark him as an adult and capable of living on his own and he'd need to leave.

"Why don't you go and play with everyone outside while you still can okay?, I'll come out in a few minutes and we'll quick granny a hard time" Tavros beamed and the kids reciprocated before running out of the room, They were all little trouble makers, and Granny loved every single one of them, she may be an rickety old woman but if she found out you were bullying on of her children or if they were bullying each other there wasn't a place on earth she couldn't find you and her judgement would strike you down making you regret the day you tried to do anything to any of them. All out of love though.

Tavros hoisted his body off the bed and nestled himself down into his wheelchair as he rolled over to the bathroom checking himself in the mirror his Mohawk had begun to overgrow and stick out at odd ends and his sides were in need of a trim as well, he'd ask Granny if she could help him out with that part later, his olive skin shone like porcelain aside from the dark bags under his eyes, getting enough sleep around here was a chore all on it's own. He brushed his teeth and exited the bathroom making his way to the courtyard to entertain the kids before he had to leave for work.

As he opened the doors he was met with smiling faces, children ran, screamed, laughed and simply enjoyed there youth while they could, all stopping to give Tavros a quick hug before going back on there way. Tavros joined them in there fun giving them rides on his wheelchair, reading, and playing with them. He looked up as he saw a familiar pair of feet walk slowly towards him, Granny was smiling warmly down to him and ushered him to follow, finishing up quickly with the kids who pouted and waved him farewell he followed close behind.

"All the kids have taken quite a liking to you, I'm not all the surprised since, you fill them with so much happiness Tavros sweetie" Granny smiled and patted him on the shoulder sadness visible in her eyes. They entered a large living area and she sat down on a cushioned chair looking at Tavros now eye level with him.

"It pains me to know you will not be here much longer Tavros, your help is greatly appreciated and I want you to know that you can come visit as much as you want. You may need to leave but this will always be a home to you." Tavros smiled and Patted her hand reassuringly, he didn't like it when she worried so much for him, there were others who deserved needed her more right now, and Tavros knew he'd be coming to the orphanage as much as he possibly could after he was gone, but getting her approval made him feel at ease about it.

"You, uh, you know that I'll come by and check on things a lit, I would hate to come back to find you up to your head in rowdy kids which is easy since well, uh, you're so small" Tavros got a well deserved wallop and throaty laugh before he made his way back to the main room to get a bag and anything he found important for his trip to work.

He worked at a simple diner just a few blocks from the orphanage and he was surprised that he'd gotten the job to begin with due to his disability, but he was accepted with warm arms by the owners Nepeta and Equius a loving couple who seemed to treat Tavros as if he were there own, he chose not to tell them that he was an orphan afraid that they may look down at him and refuse to let him work any more.

His journey was fast and as he entered he was greeted by a pair of thin but energetic arms wrapped around his neck which he reciprocated wrapping his arms around the thin waist of Nepeta. She was a spirited little thing, she had short black hair that hung just below her ears and had the characteristics of a cat, and the energy and playfulness of a kitten it was no surprise to Tavros when he found out that they were her favourite animal as well and she would at times make cat puns when she was feeling particularly playful.

He was then greeted by a firm hand on his shoulder, Tavros smiled brightly up at the well built owner of the hand Equius who returned a warm smile back down at Tavros. Equius was rather tall, he had longer hair then Nepeta which passed his shoulders, he was strict with how much he spoke and he spoke them with authority, he had a soft spot for Nepeta and me and he'd falter on his words when he found he was a little to cold with his words, he didn't mean to do it but it must have been how he had been spoken to by his father, he always began to sweat when he thought he'd accidentally been to mean to either of us so we both carried a spare towel or two and assured him that he was doing fine, he came off as if he was trying to be good father to Tavros and he wasn't about to complain about having a father figure to look up to.

"Tavfuros, we've been waiting for you to arrive, er well more like HE's been waiting for you to" Nepeta spoke fast and with excitement as she pointed up to Equius who almost instantly began to sweat.

"H- Honey I think that it would be best if you refrained from putting me on the spot like this" Equius's deep voiced always reminded Tavros of what he hoped he'd sound like when he was older, but his voice had hardly changed from when he was a chlid which annoyed him and made him feel less manly.

Tavros Noticed Equius had began to sweat lightly and grabbed a towel from his bag and threw it up to him, Equius being use to this caught it and quickly dabbed his forehead before clearing his throat and looking down at him.

"Now Tavros there is going to be a large amount of people here tonight, we had a last minuted reservation and we're going to need everyone on there toes. I only bring this up because I need to know if you're up to the task of handling most of this alone" Equius looked down trying to keep a serious face but the worry was quickly taking over.

"T- there is no need to worry Equius I, uh, I can handle it, I'll make sure that to make you proud to call me one of your workers!" Tavros pumped his fists in the air and braced himself for the rush they'd have to serve tonight, he assumed it would be a party since they got a lot of those so a group was not something his was new to. Equius's eyes softened for a moment before quickly returning to there naturally emotionless stare.

"W- well good then Tavros but I expect to see and not hear these goals of yours you have placed on yourself tonight. But I feel the need to point out a flaw in your reasoning to do well" Equius bent down to be eye level with Tavros who looked at him puzzled.

"We're already proud of you Tavros" He smiled warmly and Nepeta joined him placing her Hand on Equius shoulder. Times like these really made Tavros felt like he was apart of there family, and an yearning that he was. He smiled and thanked them before heading to the back room and adorning an apron, serving customers and taking orders was a job he didn't think he'd get to do, or a job he thought he'd be good which made it that much more fun, and no one seemed to mind his stutter which he couldn't be any more grateful for.

Across town a little ways away from the Diner Gamzee Makara, a lanky Teen with a mop of black tangled hair was primping in front of a mirror for a party to celebrate his graduation, he wasn't really into the whole idea but when his family let him pick the venue it gave him the opportunity he see a familiar stuttering boy he had been planning on visiting soon anyway, going with his family and friends may not have been how he had expected to go but it meant he could show his best friend the boy that he'd been telling him about for the last few months.

He continuously fixed the sleeve of his black button up shirt more then he necessary, pulled the purple vest flat against his long torso, and ruffled the front of his black pants to make sure everything was in order, he was over dressed for such a place but they booked it private for the occasion so he wouldn't have to worry about standing out to much, not that he'd care but he was worried because tonight of all nights was when he planned to actually talk to the boy besides telling him what he'd like off of the menu. So yes he had every right to be worried.

 **Not much happened on the first chapter, mostly story building for Tavros and I'm contemplating if I'll keep it mostly from Tavros's perspective and only do Gamzee's in small doses but we'll see how things go and if any one likes it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Homestuck**

 **So I got another one done to see how it works, if you like it let me know also if like flowing in between Gamzee and Tavros's inner thoughts throughout the story instead of half and half that'd be good feedback as well, I'm trying different things but I'll make sure it flows.  
** _

Tavros's day had started as normally as it could when he woke up this morning, he'd left the orphanage and come to work, he'd been given the warm welcome from the owners of the diner, and he'd put himself to work taking care of the customers and the cleaning, nothing was different until the party he'd been informed of when he had come in to work began, he wasn't sure why they'd choose the diner for a celebration anyway, not that it wasn't popular for celebrations there was usually parties thrown here, but never by people who looked like this.

When the doors swung open and the bell chimed Tavros was confronted by men in suits and ties stone faced and just expelling an essence of a more glamorous lifestyle, the women were not much different and if he'd had to guess he'd say that they were a family since they all had similar facial features and wild crazy black hair. There was one though that caught his eye, he was tall, had the craziest hair of the bunch, and dressed down in to a slightly more casual look that fit better in the atmosphere, he also looked familiar as if he was one of the regulars. Tavros wasn't going to let there appearance get in the way of his work though, he'd been told about them coming and the serious tone Equius had taken meant he probably knew about them, not sure why he'd keep it a secret but there wasn't much to do now anyway then work.

"Welcome, uh, you must be the party reservation we had for..." Tavros trails off looking down at the reservation book at the front entrance to find the name, "Gamzee Makara?... Oh!" Tavros inspects the group looking for the more casually dressed member now being able to put a name to the face, he spots him walking up the front with a silly ear to ear grin Tavros knew all to well.

"I know you, uh, well I mean I've seen you" Tavros emits a wonderful glowing smile to Gamzee who seems to some how manage to smile wider "Well I'm glad moth-" the taller boy stops mid-sentence and inspects the name tag for the name he already knew "Tavros, I know you to you're one of the best motherfuckin workers they got up in here, couldn't ask for a better mother-, person to be treating us tonight" the taller boy bends by the hip to bring himself closer to Tavros's height and ruffle his hair. Tavros wasn't really sure what to make of the physical contact, it felt nice and warm but a little uncomfortable since it's not like they were friends or anything, he smiled and chuckled it away though, it did feel nice and Gamzee didn't mean any harm so he wasn't going to take it the wrong way.

After there first greeting Tavros learned that he had a lot of similar interests as Gamzee, they liked the same music, they had a similar interest in rapping, and some of there food preferences were the same as well as shows and movies, though if Tavros had any opinion on Gamzees tastes he'd say that he likes almost anything, or he just didn't hate anything enough to not like it. His family had a different air around them then Gamzee had around him, they spoke to each other and seemed to enjoy each others company but it was like a business dealing then a family get together.

"Is everyone ready to order or would you like some more time" Tavros's trademark smile adorns his face going back in to work mode as he addresses the table. He takes down orders of those who are ready and left the others who were still fumbling with the menu to find things close to there liking, the food that is served here is probably nothing like what they're use to, They all chose different things to probably trade around if they didn't like there choice, Gamzee had chosen his regular item without having to look at the menu as well as most of the sides to share amongst everyone. Tavros busied himself with cleaning the empty tables and chairs, it wasn't everyday that the entire diner is reserved so it was the perfect time to get some extra cleaning done, he'd glance up at the group to see if they were trying to get his attention so the people who hadn't placed an order yet could but they were still staring at the menu with the same disinterest on there face when they walked in so he continued his cleaning.  
_

Gamzee kept his eyes on the little brown haired boy the moment he spotted him in the diner, he had asked that he be there server specifically and had to say that Tavros was a close friend of his to get the okay from the managers, they seemed rather protective of the little guy and felt bad for lying but he didn't mean any harm he just wanted to see his "Little Miracle". He watched the little pistol swerve all around the diner making him wonder how he could be so agile in his wheelchair, he must have been working here for a while to be able to manoeuvre around like that he was better at cleaning then most of the servants that worked at the main house.

"Isn't he just the motherfuckin cutest thing you've ever seen" Gamzee didn't take his eyes off of the smaller boy who was to far away to hear him, his family knew of Gamzee's preference and didn't pay much mind to it, considering what Gamzee did in the past they'd choose this over that nightmare any day. "I'm sure he's a sweet boy Gamzee but we could find a male suitor for you that is... well... normal if you'd like" His mother tried to be as polite as possible but Gamzee knew that she didn't like Tavros and his father seemed to share her sentiments, "You're mother is right Gamzee, we chose to accept that you refuse to marry a women but this... boy is below you, even if he wasn't you barley know him" Gamzee didn't take there words to heart, all they had to do was spend some quality time together and they'd see just how much of a miracle Tavros was "Nah Tavbro is the motherfuckin miracle I've been waiting for, you'll see" He brought all his attention back to Tavros who was making his way back to the group. _

Tavros got down the rest of the orders and let the chefs know that was all so they could start with the preparations, it was going to be a unique night but quieter and he couldn't find any reason to complain. Tavros was about to go back to cleaning up some other areas that don't get as much attention when he was tapped on the shoulder, he swerved around to come face to face with the smiling Gamzee who he was certain now reminded him of a clown with how big his smile could get, he had to wonder how he managed to do that without wearing any make-up.

"Hey Tavbro I think it's time for a bro to get his break on" Tavros didn't know he'd been working for so long, it was pretty late so he accepted the offer and set his chair next to where Gamzee had taken a seat away from his party guests who didn't seem to notice his absence. "I hope that, uh, you're having fun here, if you need anything you can ask" he wasn't sure what Gamzee wanted with him, was he upset about something that he'd like to say privately to not embarrass him, did he just get bored and want to talk, he wasn't sure. "Nothing like that Tavbro everything is motherfuckin wonderful, I told you that you were the best employee they got here and you've just up and been proving my motherfuckin point, just thought you'd like to chill with a motherfucker" Tavros is taken back by Gamzee's foul mouth but shakes it off, he's heard kids at the orphanage that rivalled Gamzee but he's never heard him swear this much.

Tavros accepted Gamzees offer to chat, he hung on Gamzees every word when he spoke, he spoke about his family matters and found that his mother worked as a lawyer with some of his other family members where as his fathers work he didn't seem to delve much in to, it seemed as if everyone had there own source of power which explained how they presented themselves to each other. To Tavros Gamzee felt like an older brother, a place that he was more then happy to fill for this small moment in time as Gamzee continued telling stories that Tavros couldn't believe were true sometimes, he barley heard his name being called when it was time to serve some of the dishes, Gamzee stood up almost reluctantly and made his way back to the guests, that's when Tavros noticed two of them were staring at him as if they were analysing him, he felt like he was the main course, again he brushed it off and began to serve everyone and refill any drinks, nothing had been fully eaten yet so there was nothing to take away so he left them again to enjoy what little they ate of there food.

After there chat everything went by quickly, Gamzee would keep a close watch on Tavros as the smaller boy continued his work around, in the end most of the food wasn't eaten and Gamzee had Insisted that Tavros take it with him, he was going to complain but he knew that it would go to waste if he didn't and the kids would love to have it and it was free so he accepted, "This is for the best motherfuckin service Tavbro" Gamzee slipped enough money to pay for the already paid for bill and then some into his pocket "H- HOLY MOTHERF-, uh, Gamzee I c- can't really!" Tavros fumbled with his pocket trying to pull Gamzees hand and money out but found that he was stronger then his lanky body let on "Come on Tavbro you deserve it, let a motherfucker show his gratitude, and if you're that down about it then why not accept my invitation to chill again when you're not working"

Tavros pouted and gave up his fight he knew he wasn't going to win "F- fine... but just to be clear you, uh, you wouldn't need to pay for me to chill with Tavros wasn't sure why Gamzee would want to hang out after work but he'd grown attached to Gamzee and would have accepted the invitation anyway, "just let me know next time you're here okay, uh, I'm usually free" Gamzee grinned triumphantly and ruffled Tavros's hair "Aw Tavbro you're motherfuckin adorable when you pout, you're a motherfuckin miracle you know that" Tavros blushed staring up at Gamzee bewildered by his comment, he'd never been called cute before, or a miracle and hearing them put together and directed towards him in a positive comment made his stomach feel light "O- oh, uh, thanks you to, uh, I mean you're a miracle to I guess" Tavros's hair was ruffled again before being waved goodbye and what looked like what could have been a wink.

He was about to start cleaning up some last minute items but was told it was fine for him to head home, Equius and Nepeta had been hold up in the kitchen watching for any issues upon Equius request "Tavfuros you were great!, we knew you'd be able to handle this no problem, right equius?" Tavros watched as Nepeta eyed the broad male shuffle closer to him and pat him on the head holding back as much force as possible "Well, of course there was nothing to worry about I told you your worrying was simply uncalled fo-gh" Nepeta had jabbed Equius in the side with a bony shoulder "Now now dear lets get Tavros on his way home, Tavros be careful okay" he nods and takes the leftover food before exiting the diner, he takes a glimpse back to see them both still watching him, equius notices and stumbles away accidentally breaking a chair, Tavros chuckles and waves once more before makeing the short distance back to the orphanage.

After such a day Tavros quickly showers and makes his way to bed where all the other kids have already fallen asleep, he's not sure what to make of his new friend or if he'll even ask to chill but it's enough of a thought to fill Tavros's dreams when he falls asleep.


End file.
